


Наоборот

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Мальчик по имени Том познакомился с девочкой по имени Джинни и начал вешать ей на уши отборную лапшу наивысшего качества. Он был в этом деле опытный мастер, но всего не предусмотришь.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Наоборот

В комнате темно, лишь крохотный огонёк Люмоса разгоняет мрак. Его хватает только на то, чтобы мягко высветить сгорбленную фигурку в чёрной форменной мантии студентов Хогвартса и лежащий перед ней дневник. Казалось бы, уютная, можно сказать, интимная обстановка, но всё наоборот, ведь эта комната — Тайная.

Мертвенную тишину разрывают частое дыхание и скрип пера. В свете палочки чернила кажутся непроницаемо-чёрными, но — благодаря жирному глянцевому блеску и характерному запаху — ни один из собеседников этим не обманывается.

«Все твои слова — обман».

«Не все». 

«Но большая часть!»

«Люди постоянно врут друг другу, тебе ли не знать, ведь ты тоже так делаешь, все так делают! Но наши отношения настоящие».

«И как мне тебе верить, если с первого слова твоей целью было втереться ко мне в доверие?»

«Мне просто не хотелось тебя спугнуть. И разве нам не было хорошо вместе? Разве тебе не понравилось?»

Молчание затягивается. Бледная девичья рука нервно дрожит, откидывая завесившие лицо тёмно-рыжие волосы. Взгляд блуждает по границе света и тьмы, выхватывая пугающие фрагменты: лоскут кожи с клочком неопрятных седых волос, сплющенное глазное яблоко с мутным зрачком, раскрошенный зуб, нарезанные ломтиками, точно странная колбаса с начинкой, пальцы Филча. Где-то там, невидимые во мраке, составляют узор слизеринского герба с большой аккуратностью, чтобы не испортить работу вонью, разложенные кишки.

При свете дня это смотрелось бы хуже, чем в её памяти, или наоборот?

Мантия Джинни тоже глянцево блестит, а побелевшие губы закушены.

«Понравилось… но вдруг нас поймают?»

Ангельский смех отражается под сводами, вырождаясь в дьявольский хохот. Или наоборот?

«Не волнуйся, у меня большой опыт в сокрытии такого рода вещей. Нас никогда не поймают, мой дорогой Том».

Джинни счастливо улыбается.

Волдеморту категорически не везёт с женщинами. Или наоборот — это как посмотреть.


End file.
